The Fight
by Iggy - Essence of Angst
Summary: Kagome is tired of Inuyasha's attitude towards her, but before she can do anything about it, a fight with a particularly strong demon issues. Although the group is strong, can they handle something such as powerful as this?


**The Fight**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me.

_Be afraid. Be very afraid. There is a reason why I did this, so please bear with me. Skim through it if you have to, but follow the instructions at the end. If you are one of my more frequent reviewers, please not be concerned for my sanity. If you cannot stand to read past the first paragraph, please see my bio. The explanation is there.

* * *

_

"inuyasha!" Kagome called as she stepped through the well. The hanyou had been pacing in front of the well for the past three days, grumbleing about why she always had to go back for all those 'tests' as she called them, he didn't understand why they seemed more important then the search for the jewel shards.

"took you long enough wench." He said, stepping over to assist her out

She fumed "Inuyasha SIT SIT SIT! you are so insensitive!" She screamed. "I have to go back and take those TESTS for a REASON!"

"feh whatever, come on lets go, we need to continue the hunt" He said.

Later that day the five of them set out, Miroku, sango, shippou and of course Inuyasha And Kagome were all a group. They had spend the last year or so looking for itsy bitsy pieces of glass scattered all over Japan.

Sometime later during the afternoon, Kagome suddenly stopped. "Inuyasha I think i sence a jewel shard, it's coming from that way" To emphasize her point she pointed southwest.

"well lets get going. I'll carry you" he said, and she climbed onto his back.

"Kilala!" Sango ordered her feline companion to enlarge. Kilala obeyed. An explosion of bright flames obscured her for a moment. The tajiya climbed unto the fire-cat.

"um, Sango-sama" he began nervously. "Could I possibly take a ride with you?"

She nodded "Why not?" A silent pause passed between them and she narrowed her eyes, sending him a warning glance, "Just don't try anything miroku."

After a few minutes, the group came to a stop, the demon just ahead of them. Kagome's expression turned into a more nervous one.

"Inuyasha" she said, getting of his back.

"where is it?"

She frowned, trying to sense the familiar aura she felt when a jewel shard was nearby. "Its… its over there." She hesitated before continuing "Its not… in sight, but I can feel it, I think it's hidden in its back."

The sound of Kilala transforming back to her smaller self met their ears, and they turned around to see Sango and Miroku meeting them. The taijiya was already preparing for battle, her hand on Hiraikotsu's strap, and Miroku had his left hand on the prayer beads that covered the palm that held Kazaana.

"Wind Scar!" inuyasha yelled and brought his sword down into the ground, sending blasts of waves of energy.

The huge demon, sorta like a large bear, took a few steps forwards and swiped at the hanyou, but Inuyasha leaped out of the way.

"Hiraikotsu!" Came the yell of the taijiya, and the huge bone boomerang came flying out of nowhere, targeting the bear. It would have torn through the demon if the demon had not moved out of the way. The attack seemed to enrage the creature, and it turned to unleash its anger onto the half-demon.

Kagome just watched the scene, unsure if she should use her bow-and-arrows or not.

However, in its haste to avoid the boomerang, the bear backed unknowingly into the path of the Wind Scar, which was being sent by the all-powerful Tetssusaiga. The creature was destroyed, and the jewel shard fell into the large mass of withered flesh on the ground.

"There! Hah!" Said Inuyasha, satisfied that they had found another shard.

Kagome went over and picked it up and purified it. The piece of glass went from a blackish color to a glowing pinkish state. "Well we got another shard" she said, placing the shard into the half completed jewel in her bag. It blended perfectly.

"yeah," the hanyou agreed, and his features hardened. "It won't be long until we finish collecting all the pieces of the Sacred Jewel, and then I'm going to destroy Naraku with my Tetssusaiga!"

The group headed back, satisfied that they had one less shard to find during their journey to defeat the evil half-demon.

* * *

_Please review, flame all you want. After you review, please go to my bio. You will see why I wrote this piece of junk._


End file.
